Cyber Controller (Mondas)
Background The Cyber Controller was one of the nomadic Cybermen that had left their home planet Mondas to expand cyber conversion, like all the off-world Cybermen on a galactic scale. His group of Cybermen had invaded the Cryon home planet of Telos, killing the almost the entire population and took hold of the city capital to use their cryogenic freezing chambers to ensure the survival of the Mondas Cybermen by slowing down the aging of their bodies and draining of their energy, dubbing themselves the Telosian Cybermen. Word spreading out throughout the Cybermen army flying in space that their homeworld Mondas was destroyed had caught the Telosian Cybermen's attention by sending a few squadrons of Cybermen to break into the moon base that controls earth's weather and use it to kill all of the humans living in the planet in retaliation for the death of Mondas and its Cybermen. This failed but then at a later time period the doctor would help an expedition team on Telos to open up a tomb that held the Mondas Cybermen in frozen form. After going through the lethal traps set up by the Cybermen, the ones that managed to make it, were then betrayed by two people who were members of an earthly cult that wish to control the dormant army of Cybermen of this chamber. Unfreezing the Cybermen from their eternal frozen sleep, they were then confronted by Cyber Controller, the highest ranked Cybermen in the Mondas Cybermen military force. The Cyber Controller manipulated that male and female cult members that his Cybermen army would work for them, heading back to the cyber coffin to recharge its energy. Having mind controlled the females manservant cyber converted brute to his side with mind control, cyber controller only had this servant temporarily as The Second Doctor managed to convince the brute to his senses turning back against his master angered at the death of his female one that had been killed by the cyber controller, engaging the Cyber Controller in a fight, winning and incapacitating the cyber controller. The brute helped the second doctor reseal the Telos Cybermen back into their frozen chambers, before finally leaving, the doctor, his companion, and the brute manservant had confronted the cyber controller that had woken up and chased after them to the electric rigged door that they escaped through, they closed the door but at the price there needed to be a person at the other side of the door to close and face electrocution, so the brute volunteered to help seal the doors, dying in sacrifice with the Cyber Controllers body only being damaged but not dead. It would be hundreds of years later until the Cyber Controller met the Neomorph Mondas Cybermen group, these new race of Cybermen upgraded the Cyber Controller and some of his Telosian Cybermen into their new neomorph armored body design, removing the weakness for the constant need to recharge their energy. Multi-Universe By the time of entering into the Multi-Universe the Mondas Cyber Controller had control over an armada of a hundred of cyber warships and millions of Mondas Cybermen under his control with dozens of cyber leaders and cyber lieutenants helping in commanding leadership over his army. The Cyber Controller ordered cyber conversion through neutral systems to not be noticed invading less defended colonies of peaceful humans and aliens. It was until the Cyber Controller had met his match and demise of death when his army fought against a force to be reckoned with John Yamato, The Legendary Kamen Rider Nephilim. The Cyber Controller had interrogated John by threatening to fire the entire Mondas cyber fleets lasers at the human colonist inhabited desert planet. Getting the information the supreme Cybermen leader needed to know of where the Mondas Cybermen at, the Multi-Universe and they were in the middle of war between good and evil and John was one of those good aligned warriors. This and the information of an other race of Cybermen, the Cybus Cybermen from a parallel universe and the Kamen rider belt had surprised the Cyber Controller using that information to transform the testing Mondas Cybermen to use the belt and uses its call sign to transform into a Kamen rider but got rejected because it needed a bio signature of its chosen user. Realizing how this had failed the Cyber Controller believed it wasn't an entire loss, knocking john out and ordering some of his men to take john into the cyber conversion chambers to turn into a Cyberman. Transforming into his demon form, John Yamato had broken free, fighting his way through the army of Mondas Cybermen led by the cyber controller, and fled into his battleship. After an intense game of brains in the space battle between John's ship and the hundreds of Cyber warships, there came a duel between the Cyber Controller and Kamen Rider Nephilim. They had both fought Cyber King and Shining Gundam, a battle between mechs, ending into a victory by John with only a few injuries on his Gundam and the cyber controllers mech receiving the worst of it with its owner dying in the process with the remains of its body disintegrated in the destruction of the Mondasian Cyber King. The Cyber Controllers death wasn't at all in vain, as the Cyber Leaders and Cyber Lieutenants in their retreating Cyber warships, pilot deep into space, using the information received from their dead supreme leader to search for the Cybus Cybermen to form an alliance with them and then search for items of great magical power and merge them together with technology to make the Cybermen Alliance into a formidable race. Abilities The Mondas Cyber Controller was the most intelligent and strategic of all Cybermen. The Controller's authority was so great that the Mondas Cybermen salute to him. Even when he isn't around, the Mondas Cyber Leaders and Mondas Cyber Lieutenants take his place. The Mondas Cyber Controller can shoot electricity that can stun enemies into unconscious forms from the palm of his hands. From its forehead the Mondas Cyber Controller can shoot mind control waves to brainwash his opponents to serve him and the entire Cybermen army. The Cyber Controller is also the tallest of the Mondasian Cybermen. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:The Brotherhood of Aliens Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans